


Форс-мажор

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Другая история [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly<br/>Жанр: ангст<br/>Рейтинг: R <br/>Альтернативный вбоквелл к "Другой истории"<br/>Прибыли не извлекаем</p>
    </blockquote>





	Форс-мажор

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: R   
> Альтернативный вбоквелл к "Другой истории"  
> Прибыли не извлекаем

Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly  
Название: «Форс-мажор»   
Пейринг: Томас Снейп/Северус Снейп  
Жанр: слэш  
Рейтинг: R   
Вежливый отказ: Права J.K.R. на созданных ею персонажей не обсуждаются и не оспариваются.  
Альтернативный вбоквелл к "Другой истории"

Совещание давно закончилось, охранники разошлись по своим постам, дом затих.

Томас сидел в кресле, слишком низком, слишком мягком — он такие не любил, но всё забывал распорядиться, чтоб его убрали, — и рассматривал свою ладонь. На месте раны остался тонкий звездообразный шрам. Завтра он исчезнет. Томас рассеянно улыбнулся, пошевелил пальцами, вспоминая ощущение от прикосновения волос Северуса. 

Надо же было этому проклятому аврору напасть на него, когда Северус оказался рядом! Они оба легко отделались — чудо… или судьба. 

Томас вспомнил инцидент двухгодичной давности, когда Северус серьёзно пострадал в лаборатории во время какого-то эксперимента. Сколько сил ему стоило не сорваться тогда с места и не аппарировать в Мунго! Но единственное, что он смог себе позволить — выделить дополнительные ассигнования для госпиталя. Положение, чёрт бы его побрал! Если бы он мог выказать хоть десятую долю нежности, которую испытывал, ему не пришлось бы платить за улыбку Северуса орденами. Ничего, пусть его тщеславный мальчик порадуется. Может, заодно уймётся и перестанет ввязываться во всякие истории. Отец никогда не был таким авантюристом… 

Чем дальше, тем отчётливее Томас понимал, что этот Северус стал ему дороже тени отца. Вернее, он любил его иначе, чем отца, и это было правильно. Отец был далёк, непостижим, мудр и неприкосновенен, а этот Северус из плоти и крови, взрослевший на его глазах, стольким ему обязанный… этот был необходим. 

Как получалось, что чем больше Северус ему обязан, тем сильнее он, Томас, чувствует себя обязанным оказывать ему новые услуги? Морок какой-то. 

Внизу раскатился низкий медный гул: часы пробили четыре.  
Томас поднялся, стянул френч. Бонкар, похрапывающий на коврике у кровати, поднял розовое ухо, однако глаз не открыл. 

— Сейчас лягу, — пообещал ему Томас. — Только душ приму. 

Бонкар захрапел громче — притворялся, что ему всё равно. 

Раздевшись, Томас взглянул в зеркало. Никакого сала на боках. Никто не даст ему его лет. Он задёрнул за собой занавеску и включил воду, запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под упругие струи. 

Как же ему жарко — словно плоть плавится изнутри! 

А всё эти воспоминания: удар о землю, как удар молнии, и после него жизнь меняется навсегда. Северус тяжело дышит под ним, сердце бьётся в стремительном ритме, и Томас чувствует биение крови через слои одежды. Впервые в жизни он видит так близко — всего лишь в дюйме — распахнутые чёрные глаза; губы почти соприкасаются, его рука обхватывает затылок Северуса, словно притягивая в поцелуй, в животе щекочет сладко и запретно. 

Шуршание водяных струй, шелест листьев, тихое предостерегающее шипение Змея… 

Томас чувствовал Северуса рядом, вспоминал его всем своим телом — плечи, бёдра, острое колено, намёк на щетину на подбородке. Приоткрыв губы, он попробовал воду на вкус, погладил твердеющий член и тут же отдёрнул руку, словно обжегшись.

Нельзя. Нельзя думать о Северусе так: о том, как на его висках проступает испарина, как сердце под ладонью Томаса колотится резкими толчками; они лежат, словно любовники, на жёстком ложе из гравия, и от Северуса пахнет кровью и полынью.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Томас голосом, севшим от волнения и страсти, склоняется к самому лицу Северуса, кончики жёстких чёрных ресниц царапают ему щёку. Осталось наклониться совсем чуть-чуть и наконец-то поцеловать эти упрямые губы… 

Нельзя. 

Томас повернул кран до отказа и, стиснув зубы, стоял под ледяными струями, пока плечи не начали ныть. Опустил глаза. Эрекция пропала. Остервенело растираясь жёстким полотенцем, он снова задумался над тем, что Северусу понадобилось в Хогвартсе сегодня. 

Что он, в сущности, знает о частной жизни Северуса? Официальные донесения не в счёт, это всё внешнее; в душу свою Северус его не пускает. Если сложить вместе все часы, проведенные ими наедине, получится меньше, чем время, которое мальчик когда-то уделял тому оборотню, Люпину. 

Столько лет прошло, а Северус помнит о нём. 

Как сегодня: Северус рассеянно срывает полуувядшую розу и потряхивает ей, наблюдая за осыпающимися лепестками, рот изогнут в улыбке. 

— О чём задумался? — спрашивает Томас. 

— О Люпине, — отвечает Северус, роняя цветок в траву. — Он часто вытаскивал меня прогуляться в осенний лес. 

Его улыбка гаснет. 

Томасу приходится сделать усилие, чтобы сдержать накативший гнев. 

Посмотри на меня, ты! Рядом с тобой не Люпин; ты не имеешь права думать о ком-то в моём саду! 

Он поспешно задает Северусу вопрос о Бэгмане, и тот живо принимается излагать свои мысли по поводу маньяка-неудачника. Это ему интересно. А что ещё? 

Томас быстро оделся. Бонкар поднял голову и встревоженно рыкнул. 

— Спи, всё хорошо, — Томас подошёл к камину. 

Северус в Хогвартсе, значит, с его квартирой в Братстве связываться бесполезно, ему не ответят. Надо ложиться, а утром велеть, чтобы Северуса привели к нему. 

Томас взял жестянку и пропустил порох сквозь пальцы. Попытаться стоит. 

— Северус!

— Да? — Северус поднял голову. 

Он сидел за заваленным бумагами столом без сюртука, в расстёгнутой рубашке. Увидев Томаса, он поднялся. 

— Почему не спишь? 

Северус пожал плечами. 

— А надо? — он улыбнулся. 

Ранка на виске была заклеена маггловским пластырем. 

— Надо, — подтвердил Томас. — И рану залечить. Что, в Братстве зелий не хватает? 

— Это ваши охранники заклеили, — Северус коснулся белой полоски, — а я и забыл. 

— Думал, ты в Хогвартсе. 

— У меня была лекция, но я её отменил.

— Дамблдор знает, почему? 

— Я его не видел. Связался с Макгонагалл. 

— Вот как. А ей рассказал о покушении?

— Нет. 

Томас кивнул. 

— Не выходи никуда в течение нескольких дней. 

— Мне придётся — занятия в Хогвартсе, — Северус выглядел раздражённым. 

— Отмени их. 

— Зачем? Это ведь не на мою жизнь покушались. 

— Делай, как я сказал! — Томас повысил голос. 

— Не приказывайте мне! — рявкнул Северус в ответ и осёкся, опомнившись. 

— Вот это здорово, — Томас усмехнулся. — Ты для меня слишком большая шишка? 

— Простите, — Северус прикусил губу. — Я не хотел вам… 

— Договаривай — не хотел хамить. Но нахамил. 

— Сегодня столько всего случилось, — Северус махнул рукой. 

— И ещё случится, — пообещал Томас. — Посторонись. 

Северус отошёл от камина. 

Зелёное, цвета ревности, пламя, вспыхнуло перед глазами. Томас, моргая, сделал шаг вслепую. 

— Подать вам стул? — спросил Северус. 

— Сам возьму, не инвалид. 

Томас подвинул к себе стул, сел. Северус постоял рядом и вернулся на своё место за столом. 

— Так что насчет Хогвартса? 

Северус тяжело вздохнул, показывая всем своим видом, как ему неприятно уступать дурацким капризам. 

— Ну, если вы настаиваете… 

— Настаиваю. А соврёшь мне, пеняй на себя. 

— О чём речь? — Северус усмехнулся. 

Зубы у него были ровные, но пожелтевшие от кофе. На столе стоял кофейник; второй, пустой, Северус переставил на каминную полку вместе с грязной чашкой и пепельницей, полной окурков. В комнате пахло табачным дымом.  
Кожа туго обтягивала скулы Северуса, глубоко запавшие глаза окружали синяки.  
Томас со злостью подумал, что совершенно непонятно, чего пытается добиться Северус, работая день и ночь. 

— Почему бы тебе не отправиться в отпуск, куда-нибудь на юг? 

— Сейчас? — удивился Северус. 

— Сейчас или немного погодя. Ты бледный, как смерть. Чуть-чуть загара тебе не помешает. 

Северус почесал бровь и невесело улыбнулся. 

— Вряд ли это возможно. 

— Возможно всё, чего ты по-настоящему хочешь. Мир не рухнет, если ты проведёшь пару недель, скажем, в Испании. 

— Только не в Испании. 

— Почему? 

— Дурные воспоминания, — Северус взглянул на портрет оборотня, висевший на стене. — Мы с Люпином собирались туда незадолго до его смерти, да вот не вышло. Видите, сэр, — прибавил он с грустью, — есть вещи невозможные. Как бы ты ни хотел воскресить кого-то, этого сделать нельзя. 

Краска бросилась Томасу в лицо. Ему сделалось жарко; он дёрнул верхнюю пуговицу френча, едва не вырвав ее с «мясом». Опять этот Люпин! Он заслужил, чтобы его отправили на тот свет. Следовало избавиться от него раньше.  
Отбросив стул, он заходил по комнате. 

— Может, хотите выпить? — предложил Северус. — Виски?

— Давай. 

Северус сказал «Угу» и зачем-то вышел из комнаты. Подумав, Томас двинулся за ним. 

— Хорошая привычка — хранить спиртное в спальне, — одобрил он, наблюдая, как Северус разливает золотистую жидкость. — Кровать под боком, выпил и упал. Лёд не клади.

Северус ухмыльнулся, протягивая ему бокал. 

— Твоё здоровье, — Томас, по-бычьи склонив голову, посмотрел в бокал и осушил его залпом. 

Северус, облокотившись о поставец, смотрел на него с любопытством, вертел бокал в руке. Льдинки позванивали о стекло. 

— Садитесь, — он указал на кровать. 

— Не хочу. 

Ещё и кровать… постель Северуса, разобранная, пахнущая его телом… 

— Тогда пойдёмте назад. Я возьму бутылку, — он приблизился к Томасу и забрал у него пустой бокал. — Ещё налить? 

— Пожалуй, я отправлюсь к себе. Мне нужно было лишь удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Не понимаю, как у вас хватает сил думать ещё и обо мне? — Северус покачал головой. — После всего, что сегодня было… вы сделаны из стали, — в его голосе зазвучала горечь. — Вам неизвестно, что такое неудача или сомнение. Вы никогда не испытывали ни того, ни другого. 

— Немного же ты обо мне знаешь, — проронил Томас. 

— Почти ничего. Вы о себе не рассказываете. 

— Ты стал бы слушать? 

— Конечно. 

Северус потянулся, заложив руки за голову; полы рубашки разошлись, обнажая поросшую редкими тёмными волосами грудь и впалый живот. Томас машинально коснулся его. Северус посмотрел изумлённо. 

— Что такое? 

— Бесполезно, — сказал Томас голосу, шептавшему: «Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя», а потом Северусу: — Сердце…

— Вам плохо? — Северус подался к нему и теперь стоял совсем близко, слишком близко. 

— Сердце моё, — обречённо вымолвил Томас. — Северус, сердце моё. 

И поцеловал его в горькие губы.

***

Есть вещи, которые не должны случаться. Например, землетрясение или цунами. О чём думали жители Атлантиды, когда море поднялось и слизнуло их город? «Этого не может быть, не мо…» Атлантиды не стало. 

Сначала Северус не понял. Потом — не поверил. Потом — стало поздно. 

Северус никогда не считал себя слабаком, но теперь ему никак не удавалось вырваться из стальных объятий. Он мог бы ударить Командора, однако его останавливал страх причинить тому увечье и какое-то абсурдное, совершенно неуместное в этой ситуации почтение. Пока он сомневался, Командор повалил его на постель, и только теперь до Северуса дошло, в каком отчаянном положении он очутился: тяжёлое тело придавило его, и он не мог ни пошевелить рукой, ни даже вздохнуть толком; жадные губы впивались в шею, оставляя болезненно горящие отметины на коже, горячие руки шарили под рубашкой. Умом Северус понимал, что сейчас его попросту изнасилуют, но никак не мог поверить в это до конца. 

— Отпустите, — хрипло взмолился он. — Что вы делаете?! 

— Север, — простонал Командор, и Северус с ужасом понял, что его не отпустят.  
Что человек с таким голосом, с таким взглядом — горящим, словно у тигра, отведавшего крови, с такой эрекцией (Северус извернулся, чтобы не чувствовать этого твёрдого, вжимающегося в его живот) — что такой человек не отпустит его ни за что. Не сможет. 

У Командора было лицо одержимого. 

— Сэр, — Северус ахнул и сжал бёдра, пытаясь оттолкнуть руку, сжавшую его член сквозь брюки, — вы с ума сошли! Не трогай… уйди, мразь! 

Он попытался ударить Командора коленом в пах, но тот только рассмеялся — коротко, будто взрыкнул — и поцеловал Северуса в губы. Северус уклонился. Поцелуй пришелся в скулу. Командор выругался, потом застонал; пальцы, только что больно стискивающие запястье Северуса, разжались и ласково скользнули к локтю. 

— Пожалуйста, — зашептал Командор на ухо Северусу, — мальчик мой… Север… ты нужен мне, ты так мне нужен… пожалуйста, пожалуйста… 

Шёпот проникал в подсознание, отключая инстинкт самосохранения, убивая стыд и отвращение — «… нужен, нужен…» — и Северус, внезапно лишившись воли, сдался на милость своему насильнику (или возлюбленному — сейчас Северус не мог понять, кто он, этот человек, жестокий, но в то же время ошеломляюще нежный), позволив раздеть себя и перевернуть. И только ощутив вторжение, застонал и забился, но было уже поздно. 

— Север, Север, Север, — шептали ему; жаркие пальцы ласкали внизу; он повернул голову на шёпот, и огненные губы не то сцеловывали, не то осушали слёзы ярости, навернувшиеся ему на глаза. 

«Ненавижу», — подумал Северус и снова застонал, а потом содрогнулся — уже от наслаждения, и ненависть его стала ещё острее, ведь нельзя же наслаждаться в миг наивысшего унижения… а тем паче нельзя чувствовать благодарность насильнику за это наслаждение. 

— Север! — прорычал Командор низким, незнакомым голосом, и Северус понял, что всё кончилось. 

На этот раз. 

Он уткнулся лбом в скомканное покрывало, ожидая, когда этот… этот слезет с него, и можно будет подняться. Натянуть одежду, дождаться, когда он уберется, и напиться до полусмерти (а лучше до смерти), чтобы забыть произошедшее, как ночной кошмар. 

Но Командор не уходил. Он обнял Северуса, прижимая к себе, и так они лежали некоторое время, не шевелясь и не говоря друг с другом. Потом Командор отстранился и встал. Северус закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как тот одевается, и надеясь, что он уйдёт. Он же получил, что хотел. Что ещё ему нужно? Но Командор оставался рядом (Северус слышал его дыхание, ещё не совсем выровнявшееся), а лежать так до бесконечности было невозможно. 

Северус сполз с постели, с отвращением чувствуя, как сперма стягивает кожу на животе — оказывается, он тоже кончил, собрал раскиданную по полу одежду. Палочка легла в руку, и Северус вдруг представил, как, поворачиваясь, нацеливает её Командору в лоб и произносит: «Avada Kedavra». Губы непроизвольно растянулись в безумной, уродливой улыбке. Чуть помедлив, Северус пробормотал очищающее заклинание и принялся одеваться. Он ощущал пристальный взгляд Командора: вот он упирается в затылок, затем шарит по спутанным, прилипшим к шее волосам, спускается ниже, осязаемый, как змея. Когда змея доползла до поясницы, Северус передёрнулся, застегнул последнюю пуговицу и развернулся лицом к Командору, расположившемуся в его кресле. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым. Во рту была горечь и в душе была только горечь. 

— Северус, — негромко произнёс Командор.

Северус посмотрел на него молча, без выражения. Гнев и обида испарились, осталась пустота. А ведь он действительно готов был полюбить этого человека. 

Командор поднялся. 

— Северус, я хочу извиниться перед тобой. 

Северус сделал шаг назад. 

— Прости меня, — голос Командора звучал необычайно мягко. — Я не хотел… и причинять тебе боль тоже не хотел. Но я думал, что ты с тем оборотнем… 

Имя Ремуса словно оживило Северуса. Он повернулся к Командору спиной и побрёл в свой кабинет, к рабочему столу. Там на стене висела большая фотография Ремуса. С минуту Северус смотрел на пустой пейзаж, дождался, когда Ремус почувствовал его присутствие, вышел из-за дерева. Увидев его состояние, Рем быстро опустил на землю метлу и подошел как можно ближе к рамке, протянул руку, словно пытаясь успокоить, поддержать, дать частичку тепла. 

Командор остановился позади. 

— Так ты и он?.. 

— Мы… не так… не в этом смысле… 

Он и Ремус. Как можно объяснить, что было высшим счастьем просто просыпаться рядом, дыша в родное плечо, касаться гладкой знакомо пахнущей кожи, лениво и нежно целоваться? Их отношения были воплощением нежности и безграничного доверия; они говорили друг с другом, как со своей душой. 

«Он ещё про Руди не знает», — подумалось вдруг. 

Против воли Северуса торжествующая улыбка скользнула по его губам: и Командор не всеведущ. Тайные игры с Руди вдруг показались ему местью за унижение.  
Ему никогда не делали больно в постели. Его никогда не заставляли. Никто не имел права заставлять его! Собственная слабость напугала его, а он ненавидел быть трусом. И он не станет объяснять, что и с кем у него было! 

Кажется, Командор понял его молчание неправильно. 

— Ещё раз прости. Я действительно думал, что вы любовники. 

— А если бы мы ими и были? — Северус повернулся, не пытаясь скрыть гнев. — Вам какая печаль? 

Командор потемнел, вскинул руку; Северус подумал, что его сейчас ударят, и приготовился ответить ударом. Он больше не боялся причинить боль этому человеку. Ему было бы чертовски приятно причинить боль Томасу Снейпу. Но тот закрыл ладонью глаза и отвернулся. 

— Какая печаль? — сказал он глухо. — Ну, Северус, не знаю, что тебе и сказать. Когда человек, которого любишь ты, любит кого-то другого, это… очень печально. Уж ты мне поверь. 

Его плечи затряслись, как будто от рыданий. Северусу стало жутко. 

— Сэр?

— Как? Как ты сказал? — Командор повернулся, и Северус увидел, что его лицо перекошено, но не от плача, а от смеха. — Ты и в постели будешь меня так называть? 

Он расхохотался, уже не сдерживаясь. Стёкла в оконной раме мелко задребезжали, завибрировала стена. Ремус нахмурился, сочувственно взглянул на Северуса, гневно — на Командора и побрёл за деревья, держа метлу за древко и волоча её по земле. 

— Не уходи, — попросил его Северус. 

— Скажи ему волшебное слово — «Сэр». Вдруг поможет, — протянул Командор, и вновь зашелся в приступе истерического смеха. 

Северус притянул его к себе за жёсткий воротник френча и с размаху залепил пощечину своему бывшему кумиру. Тот поперхнулся и замолчал. Секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза, замерев: Томас Снейп — с головой, запрокинутой от удара, Северус Снейп — одной рукой вцепился в командоров ворот, вторая нелепо повисла в воздухе, готовая не то повторить затрещину, не то погладить щёку с багровым отпечатком его ладони. Потом Командор осторожно взял Северуса за запястье и поцеловал его пальцы. 

— Квиты, да? — сказал он с кривой усмешкой. 

— Как вы могли такое сделать? — вырвалось у Северуса. 

Командор сдвинул брови. 

— Если бы я мог этого не делать, то не сделал бы, — ответил он отрывисто. — Проклятье, не надо было мне приходить к тебе сегодня. Вдруг бы мне удалось… впрочем, вряд ли. Извиняться не стану, Северус. Скорее это тебе следовало бы извиниться. 

— Что?! 

— За то, что ты есть… за то, что ты такой, — теперь Командор притянул Северуса к себе и с яростью и тоской вгляделся в его лицо. — Чёрт, я почти тебя ненавижу. Потому что не могу не любить. Всё, я ухожу. 

Северус опустился на стул. Ноги вдруг перестали его держать. 

— Бред, — он провёл по лицу рукой. 

Должно быть, на него навели чары. Или он болен? Точно. В него всё-таки попало то заклятье; наверное, задело краешком, и он сейчас лежит на холодном гравии дорожки в саду, и сейчас откроет глаза, а рядом жёлтый в кровавых брызгах кленовый лист, но эти брызги — лишь осенний багрец, а там, дальше — тоже палые листья, и кровь на них настоящая… 

— Северус, — Командор чётко, как на параде, повернулся, облокотился о каминную полку. Прямой, подтянутый, хоть сейчас на портрет; тени под глазами, конечно же, от бессонных ночей, проведённых в думах о судьбе государства, а вовсе не потому, что великий человек утомился, трахая Северуса Снейпа. 

— Что? — весело спросил Северус. 

Сейчас у него тоже начнется истерика, но если кто-нибудь попробует дать пощёчину ему, он этого кого-то заавадит. 

— Ничего. 

— Просто — Северус?

— Да. Просто «Северус». 

Командор коротко кивнул, а потом шагнул в камин. Северус остался один. 

Но ничего не закончилось. Всё только началось.


End file.
